sweet
by morgan.reese.756
Summary: read and find out what happens. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, name's Vanessa Shiba."' Said a very pretty girl with long black hair that went 3/4 down her back, and peircing sapphire blue eyes.

"Harry Potter, are you new here?" He asked.

She shook her head and said, "Stared last term."

Just then Ron and Hermione walked in. Ron noticed Vanessa and asked, "Who's she?"

Vanessa was about to reply when the door slid open to reveal her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. "What now Draco?"

Instead of a reply Draco walked upto Vanessa, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the corridor. Vanessa made sure the dsor was shut before yelling at her boyfriend. "What the hell Draco?" She was interupted by his lips to hers.

"I'm... sorry." He whispered.

"I know," She snaked her arms around hiswaist and kissed him, "Now, go back to the Slytherin compartment, I'll be there soon."

When Draco left; Vanessa turned back to the stunned trio and said, "Guess I should explain ." She sat net to Hermione and proceeded, "I'm not a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. My adoptive parents were. Anyway, they died when I was 9, I was adopted by another father and when I started Hogwarts, Snape sent me to stay with the Malfoy's during the summer, 'cause my father was dead. One thing lead to another and here we are."

" Bloody hell..." Was all Ron and Harry could say.

Hermione questioned, "Why would he date a Gryffindor?"

She shrugged, "He said I was different, speaking of Draco, I told him I'd meet him in the Slytherin compartment."

She was about to leave when Harry spoke, "Keep him in line."

''Will do" She chuckled and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa found Draco, who had a scowl on his face. As she got closer, she couldn't help but think back to that day. The day everything changed.

_Everything was going well for Vanessa. Everyunthing exceplt Mr. Malfoy not liking her. But she could live with that._

_"Look, I don't care if her parents are our friends, I want that Gryffindor brat out of my house."_

_With hearing this, Vanessa stormed out of the manor. _

_Draco saw her leave and fallowed. He found her sitting under the only tree on the grounds, holding her ankle. He walked upto her, sat next to her, and asked concerned, "What happened?"_

_"Your father called me a Gryffindor brat, so, I stormed off... But, I hurt my ankle."_

_He moved closer and whispered, "Don't take it personaly."_

_"It's hard; I know I'm different, I don't need him to clarify."_

_"I think that you need this as much as I want it," he cupped her face and slowly kissed her, "I wanted to do that scince I first saw you."_

_"Why didn't you and why now?"_

_"It wouldn't have looked right, and..."_

_"Huh?" _

_"Did you ever hear of a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor?"_

_"There's a first time for everything.''_

_"Yeah. So, what d'you say?" she kissed him deeply, "I'll take that as a yes." She nodded and fell asleep. Draco smiled as he thought, 'I could get use to this.'_

Her smile at the memory soon vanished when she saw Craabe and Goyle. Draco's two lackies were teasing him, about her`

She walked upto the trio, sat on Draco's lap, and sent his goons a death glare, "Do we have a problem?"

"N- no" They studdered.

"You're scary when you do that," Draco winced.

"I know," she chuckled, "Jut be glad you're not on the recieving end."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Vanessa, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table after the sorting.

"Sure."

"Why do you wear just one fingerless glove?"

"Well, I've a permanant scorch mark and" she began.

"You use your glove to hide it." Hermione finished.

"How'd you get it?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"I got it the same way and moment you get your scar." Vanessa explained .

"So, you were-"

"Yes Ron, I was... And it was b extremely tramatic, I was only 2 and completly devastated."

The feast ended and everyone left for their Common Rooms. Ron and Hermione, being prefecfs, led the Gryffindor first years; while Harry starred at Vanessa.

Vanessa noticed this and asked with a smirk, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I was just wondering why we look so much alike."

"Well... I'm your (sigh) sister."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you in morning. It's getting late and we should get some sleep." They entered the Common Room and to their dorms.

Around midnight Vanessa walked down to the Common Room and saw Harry sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and asked, "Can't sleep?"

"Nope."

"What's on your mind?"

"It's just... a lot to take... the fact I have a sister I never knew about."

"I feel awful about that and not being able to see or be there for you." Vanessa frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm tellin' ya, Harry wasn't in his bed this morning. Where could he have gone?" Ron asked Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

As if on cue, Vanessa and an extremely happy Harry walked through the portrait hole.

"Ask him." Hermione suggested.

They walked upto them, and Ron asked, "Where ya been, mate?"

"We went to see Dumbledore." Harry said leaving out the part where they've been up since midnight.

"Why?" Hermione wondered.

"'Well, last night I told Harry something and he wanted to make sure it was true," the four headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, "even though I said something that made it clear it was true." And Vanessa playfully shoved Harry, he stumbled but quickly regarded his footing,

"She told me she is my sister."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes. Biologically I'm Vanessa Lilly Potter, daughter of James and Lilly Potter and older sister of Harry James Potter."

They entered the Great Hall, got their schedules, ate and left.

"Vanessa, why didn't you start Hogwarts at 11 like everyone else?"

"I was training to help my adoptive brother with ... a mission, when it was completed I came here."

"What mission?"

Ignoring her brothet's question, she said, "I've got to get to potions." She ruffled Harry's hair, and sped off to Snape's class.

"Ms Shiba, you're late!"

"By 10 secds. It'll never happen again, sir."

"Make sure it doesn't, and see me after class."

"Corse, sir.

After class, Vanessa walked upto the professor.

"Is there a problem, sir."

"No, but, I'd like to know why you were late; you're never late."

"I got sidetracked, by my brother."

"I see, who is he?"

"Harry Potter. Can you keep this secret?

"Very well."

"Have a good day, sir." Then she left.


End file.
